


Expanded Verses: Leaves from the Vine

by TheIntelligentDesigner



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentDesigner/pseuds/TheIntelligentDesigner
Summary: Decided this song needed a couple more verses, so I wrote some! First verse is the original, then mine from there.





	Expanded Verses: Leaves from the Vine

Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
Like tiny fragile shells  
Drifting on the foam

Little soldier boy, comes marching home  
Brave soldier boy, comes marching home 

Leaves from the vine  
Dancing through the night  
Like tiny points of light  
Burning through the sky

Little soldier boy, marching toward home  
Brave soldier boy, I hope you come home

Leaf from the vine  
Yearning to be free  
You’re like another piece of me  
Please come back to me

Little soldier boy  
I’ll know you by sight  
Brave soldier boy  
I need you by my side

Little soldier boy, march as you please  
But brave little soldier boy, please come back to me

Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow  
A brave little soldier boy  
Comes marching home


End file.
